Moving In
by kipu
Summary: AU. Mugen is a rich lawyer with the world at his feet. His law partner Jin asks him for a favor.. Suddenly, Fuu is living in his house and everything he knew is turned upside down. Fuugen.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I always wanted to write a Samurai Champloo fanfic. So I figured one day, what the hell. I had a plan written out, so here it goes.

* * *

Moving In

Ch 1.0

"I don't give a fuck. Just tell the bitch tell move in then..." Mugen grumbled then looked down at the massive stack of papers in front of him. Jin, Mugen's best friend and business partner had just asked if Mugen would take in a roommate. Mugen's reaction was a complete surprise to Jin, especially since Mugen had a very boisterous appetite for women.

"You don't care that she may interfere with your... 'active' lifestyle?" But all Jin received was a grunted response. Jin took out his smart phone and began to type away. "When should I tell her to move in?"

"Shit, I don't know... Today?" Mugen took out his spare house key from his drawer and a card then threw it to Jin. "Here. Help her move in later. That's the key and the card for the elevator. I have a late 'business' dinner tonight."

"Thanks." Jin mumbled quietly as he walked out of the office... "Jackass..."

xxxxxxxxx

"So I get to move in?" Jin sat at the table of the diner as Fuu served him his meal. "How much do I have to pay?" Fuu was low on funds at the moment... Well okay, not just at the moment, for the past several YEARS she'd be low on funds.

Jin thought for a moment." He didn't actually specify. I think what you can manage will be fine. $500 I think would probably be a fair amount."

Fuu didn't want to tell Jin that that was a little too pricey, but she really needed somewhere to live. Hopping from home to home wasn't working. She needed something stable. "That'll be fine." 'For a little while at least...' With all her mom's medical bills and her own bills, she could never afford to live in a stable place. In fact she hadn't lived anywhere stable in 7 years. Back when she was 17.

Jin knew that Fuu would hop from one friend's house to another. Fuu even spent time with Shino and him every so often. For someone so young to be hopping from house to house was always a mystery to him. When he first met Shino she was a waitress just like Fuu. They had both worked here, but soon he and Shino's relationship became serious and eventually Shino stopped working all together. "You can move in today. Mugen will be working late, so he said you could move in whenever." Jin smiled at the sight of Fuu's eyes twinkling with joy.

"That's great! Will you and Shino help me move in?" That was an excuse, they both knew that. Fuu's belongings were whatever she could fit into her car.

"Of course." Jin handed Fuu a slip of paper with the directions and address to the house. "We'll come by when you get off work." Jin took out his wallet, but Fuu placed her hand on his.

"Food's on the house." A customer waved at Fuu from another table and she winked at the other customer. "I gotta go. Thanks Jin."

xxxxxxxxx

At 9 o'clock Jin and Shino waited next to Fuu's old broken down station wagon. It was packed with bags of clothes, a futon roll and a few keep sakes... It was basically everything Fuu owned. Shino frowned when she saw the objects inside. "Fuu needs someone." She told Jin. "She needs a decent guy. Someone to take care of her." Shino held tightly onto Jin's arm.

Fuu walked out of the dinner, blowing her bangs out of her eyes with fatigue. She was still in her uniform, a blue dress and an apron. "I thought that shift would never end!" Fuu smiled as she unlocked her car. Despite being practically homeless she always had a pretty sunny disposition about everything.

"Ready?" Shino asked with a supportive smile. Fuu nodded and they left towards Fuu's new home. They pulled up to a large sky rise and Fuu immediately felt out of place. She followed Jin and Shino as they drove through the parking garage. Finally they settled on a spot close to the elevator. The trio took all the items out of the car and headed towards the elevator. They headed up towards the apartment.

"So what's it like?" Fuu asked excitedly as she held two large bags in her hands.

"You'll really like it." Shino said with a small smile. "We had dinner here once." The elevator stopped and it opened up to a spacious hallway.

"This is the garage entrance, on the other end of the hallway is the entrance from the lobby." Jin told her as he unlocked the door. The second the door opened up Fuu's mouth fell open. "This is the penthouse suite." Jin said as he saw Fuu stood in the threshold.

Fuu walked in with her bags of her belongings and thought she was dreaming. The penthouse had two levels with exquisite furnishings. "I don't even wanna walk in." Fuu said as she removed her shoes when she entered. She followed Jin as he walked up the stairs and towards the guest bedroom.

"This is your room. There's an attached bath and a walk in closet." Jin placed Fuu's things on the floor.

"There's already stuff in here. Am I supposed to move it out?" Fuu eyed the furniture curiously. Whoever this Mugen guy was had pretty decent taste.

"I highly doubt that Mugen will want you to move everything out. It's always served as a guest room, so I wouldn't worry about it."

Fuu smiled as she looked around the spacious room, the sleigh bed, armoir and other wooden pieces were made of dark cherry wood. She had no doubt the man spent thousands of dollars on the furniture alone. There was even a flat screen plasma mounted on the wall as well. Fuu fought the urge to pinch herself, but she felt like this HAD to be a dream. She hadn't had something of her own in a long time. Jin and Shino stayed with Fuu for a few more minutes then left for the night.

After locking all the doors Fuu went to take a shower, she was amazed at the marble countertops and obviously custom shower with dual shower heads. She took a shower, probably the best shower she'd ever taken in her life and wrapped herself in her favorite pink kimono. Maybe kimonos weren't the standard clothing anymore, but she loved it. It was comfy and familiar. She wandered around the penthouse a little bit, but didn't dare open any doors that weren't opened. She perused the kitchen, read the labels and smell some of the foods. "A wine fridge?" Fuu spied one in the kichen and shook her head. "This guy must be class up the ass..." She then walked up to the doors leading to the balcony and looked out. It held a beautiful view of the city. Fuu spent a few minutes staring down at a view of the city she'd never seen before then went back to her room.

xXxXxXxXx

It was about 4 o'clock in the morning when Mugen did come back to the penthouse. As he walked through the door he stumbled and nearly fell on his face. "What the fuck?" Mugen growled as he looked down. It was a pair of tiny, ugly ass black sneakers. They were obviously cheap shit. It must belong to that chick that Jin kept bitching about. He didn't even ask what she looked like, for all he knew there could be some ugly cow living in his guest bedroom. Instead of throwing the shoes like he normally would have he shoved them carelessly out of the walkway. "Who the hell leaves shoes in the middle of the walkway anyways."

After nudging the shoes out of his way he stumbled up his stairs and undressed. After undressing he collapsed onto his bed and immediately fell asleep.

xXxXxXx

At around dawn Fuu stretched out languidly across the huge soft mattress of her bed. Normally each muscle in her body felt tight and sore, but after a night on that super awesome mattress she felt refreshed and ready to start her day. She crawled out of bed, throwing on her light kimono and walked out of the room and into the kitchen. 'Maybe I'll make my new roomie some breakfast!' She thought excitedly. After gathering up some ingredients Fuu began making a huge breakfast.

Mugen woke up about a hour after he fell asleep to the sound of clanking pots and pans. He flung open the double doors to his room angrily, clad only in a pair of boxers. Stomping down the stairs, he was went into the kitchen and stared at the rude bitch who woke him the fuck up, WAY too fucking early. "Can you do that shit quieter?!" He asked rudely to the woman. She turned to him, wearing her pink kimono, her light brown eyes wide with surprise. Mugen stopped for a second, she almost looked like some scared kid. "Are you just gonna stare at me all day Girly? 'Cause I'm tired as shit, and I really wanna go back to bed." Mugen almost smirked at the way that the girl's eyes narrowed angrily.

"I WAS making breakfast for you too. But if you're gonna be a complete DOUCHEBAG about it then whatever..." The girl turned back to her cooking without another word. Mugen growled and stormed back upstairs and slammed his door shut.

When she heard the door slam Fuu thought she was gonna die from excitement. Her new roommate was handsome.. okay TOTALLY HOT! The way he looked compeltely disheveled, he looked dangerous. He had chocolate brown hair that went in every direction, his body was evenly tanned and he had two very odd blue tattoos on his wrists. Fuu fanned herself as she slaved over the stove. Good thing he was an asshole otherwise she might have jumped his bones right then and there.

After finishing up breakfast and saving a plate for Mugen she got ready for work.

xXxXxXx

Later in the morning Mugen slid out of bed and down towards the kitchen. 'Wonder if the bitch is still here?' On the kitchen counter there was a note.

_Still made you a plate, even though you DON'T deserve one. Look in the fridge._

He laughed and opened up the fridge. There was a large plate with plenty of food for him. With a wide grin he heated up the plate of food and brewed himself a large pot of coffee. Maybe rooming with this broad wouldn't be such a pain in the ass. She certainly could cook, that was a lot more than he could say about a lot of chicks he met. Most of the chicks he came across were heiress bitches who'd never even boiled a pot of water. He dug into his food quickly and finished pretty quick.

After showering and tossing on a dark gray pinstripe suit Mugen left for his office. He hopped onto his black Mercedes Benz and drove through the streets of Tokyo. Mugen got to his office a few minutes later and his secretary Yatsuha bombarded him with a stack of papers. "This is for that divorce case for that big shot marketing exec." She said pointing to a specific line on the papers. "The wife wanted to add some other demands from her soon to be EX-husband." Mugen sat down at his wide desk and began to absent mindedly read the papers.

"It's all reasonable demands." Mugen leaned back against his chair and read at the paperwork in his hands. "I think we can convince the husband to agree, but I have to see what Jin thinks."

xXxXxXx

Further down the street, in a little diner, Fuu was running around the packed diner. She'd been working for 5 hours already, though for most she only had a few more hours to go, but FUU had a double shift. So that was an extra 8 hours of dealing with disgruntled people, carrying heavy trays and trying to keep up with refilling drinks.

"Miss, could I get another cup of coffee?"

"I need some ketchup."

"Where's my silverware?!"

Fuu huffed with fatigue, but expertly diffused each situation with ease. Her tips had always been good. She was an expert at pleasing the crowds. Her feet ached constantly and she swore that she was wasting away her twenties in this diner.

"Ma'am? Could I get a kids menu?"

xXxXxXx

At the end of Fuu's day she decided she wanted to just go back to Mugen's penthouse and watch a movie. After changing into her freshly washed pink kimono she browsed Mugen's collection of DVDs. She ended up picking out a scary movie and then settled herself onto the couch with a bowl of popcorn.

Mugen heard screaming coming from within his penthouse. "HELP ME!!! PLEASSEEE!!!" Panicing slightly he quickly unlocked the door and burst into the walkway. It was dark in the apartment, except for the flickering of his TV. Mugen recognized the sound of his favorite scary movie. The lawyer kicked off his shoes and walked into the living room as he loosened his tie. His new roommate was sitting on his expensive Italian couch, eating a bowl of popcorn and staring with wide eyes at the screen.

"Enjoying the movie?" He whispered from behind her.

Fuu jumped from her place on the couch at the sound of Mugen's low, smooth voice. "Geez!" Fuu yelled out with irritation. "Scare the crap outta me why don't you!" The man smirked at her and tossed off his gray blazer. Fuu scooted over on the couch and allowed Mugen some room next to her. Wordlessly the girl shoved the bowl of popcorn towards Mugen in offering. 'Why do all the good looking ones have to be jerks?' She thought to herself.

"Eating my food too?" Mugen smirked, Fuu's head snapped to the man and her eyes narrowed a bit.

"I'm gonna split the cost for food too." She looked at Mugen with irritation. "Jerk." She muttered quietly.

Mugen chuckled at the woman's response. She was a btich, but it was definitely entertaining. "Wanna tour of the joint?" Mugen offered awkwardly.

"Sure!" Fuu had only known of four places. Her room, the kitchen, the living room and the balcony. She knew there was an upstairs, but she hadn't quiet mustered enough courage to go up there.

Mugen led her up the stairs and into a hallway. "This door is to a spare bathroom, that one is to my office and that one leads to my bedroom and bathroom. Basically, all these rooms are off limits." The pair walked back down the stairs. "Out there is the balcony. It has a pretty bitchin' view of the city."

"It's great." Fuu muttered in amazement as they entered the balcony. "You've got a fantastic view."

Mugen snickered. "I know. I pay a shitload for it." Fuu just rolled her eyes.

xXxXxXxXx

A few days later, Fuu entered the large penthouse and saw a note on the kitchen counter and an envelope with some cash. She hadn't seen Mugen much, he always came home at some ridiculous time in the middle of the night and would leave by dawn. She didn't want to pry and ask where he goes all the time.. It'd be way too rude.

_Since you live here too might as well chip in with the groceries. Here's a list..._

Fuu frowned when she saw all the brand name and expensive items on the long list. She pulled her pay check out of her pocket and sighed. "Good bye money." She said before shoving the money back into her pocket.

Fuu wrote some more things she needed onto the list. She took out her phone and called Shino to meet her at the penthouse. An hour later the two girls were pushing a cart in the local grocery store.

"I can tell this is going to get very expensive living here."

"Maybe." Shino said with a finger to her lips. "You know you could always......"

"No Shino." Fuu interrupted with a stern frown. Fuu grabbed a box off the shelves.

"It's just a suggestion." Shino shrugged. "Anyways, what's it like living with Mugen." Fuu's head snapped towards the now blushing Shino.

"What about Jin?"

"What about Jin? I'm just ASKING." Shino smiled laughingly. Fuu shook her head and laughed.

"He's not there often and what do I know.. I've only lived there a week."

"According to Jin they've been working a lot on some big case. It's supposed to be over soon. Or at least that's what Jin keeps saying. Maybe you'll start seeing Mugen more often."

xXxXxXxXx

Mugen walked into his apartment later that night and was surprised to see Fuu sleeping on his couch. She was wearing that pink kimono again.. He didn't know why she'd wear something so outdated... whatever. He approached her and nearly smiled, she looked so peaceful and completely exhausted. Mugen thought back to a short conversation he and Fish Face had earlier in the afternoon.

_"Do you even know her name?" Fish Face said with his usual.. fish face._

_"No..." Mugen said with a shrug. "We don't talk much."_

_"How is she adjusting to your place? Does she still walk around amazed?" Mugen swore he saw a small smile tugging at Jin's lips._

_Mugen's face scrunched up. "How the hell should I know? I know my apartment's the shit, but what's the big deal? I'm never there anyways.. Just to sleep." _

" HEY GIRLY!" Mugen yelled, Fuu jumped up from the couch and immediately hit the floor with a loud thud.

"What the HELL Mugen?!?!" Fuu glared at him, rubbing a painful spot on her bottom.

Mugen pulled her up roughly by her wrist. "We're going to dinner." Mugen told her shoving her towards her room. "Get dressed. Wear something nice." Fuu was about to protest, but Mugen shot her a look that said that he was not messing around. She walked into her room and looked at her sparse closet, she honestly had nothing that seemed remotely "nice". She had a few pairs of ratty jeans, tee-shirts, several work uniforms and a few kimonos. There was one dress, but she'd never were it unless it was a really important night. The dress was once her mother's...

"Hey Jerk!" Fuu called out into the hall. "I have nothing to wear." Mugen burst into the room and looked at her empty closet.

"You weren't jokin'." His face was scrunched up. "Just grab something casual. I'll save the fancy meal til Friday. So buy something decent on Friday will ya? No grandma dresses or business shit. "

Fuu placed her hands on her hips and looked pointedly at the man in front of her. "Will you just get out so I can change?"

Mugen grunted and made his way to leave the room, "It's not like you got anything to look at anyways." He grumbled. Fuu screeched and shoved him out the door. Slipping into a pair of jeans and a pink baby tee she walked out of her room.

"Well you really did go casual." Mugen snickered slightly.

Fuu huffed and pushed a piece of her hair out of her eyes. "Jeez, not all of us wear Armani suits every day." She slipped on her nicest pair of shoes, which were actually 2 year old pointed toe flats.

"Whatever." The pair went down to the parking garage and Mugen walked towards a shiny red sportscar.

"You know what they say about guys with sportscars?" Fuu said in a giggle. Mugen shot her a dark look.

"Fine, if you're gonna bitch." Mugen began walking towards a new Mercedes. "And if that's too _flashy_ for you. We could take the Audi or my motorcycle."

Fuu rolled her eyes. "Don't you have more worthwhile things to spend your money on? If those are my choices I guess I pick the Audi, but I still think it's a little flashy."

Mugen snickered. "Come on." She followed behind him as they got to his silver Audi. The pair got in and began to drive through the streets of Tokyo. They ended up at Mugen's favorite burger place and each ordered a burger and fries. "So..." Mugen began, 'Step one find out her name.' But Fuu had food on her mind as she inhaled her burger in 5 huge bites.

"Sorry what was that?" She smiled bashfully as she picked at her fries. Mugen stared slack jawed at the woman.

"You eat like a cow."

"WHAT?" Fuu growled angrily. "You're just jealous I have a high metabolism."

"For now." Mugen chuckled. "Wait a year or 2. You'll be as big as a house." He took a bite of his burger. "So tell me about you."

"Did Jin put you up to this?" Fuu asked suspiciously. The man sputtered and Fuu smirked. "He did. I don't care. I'm a waitress who can never seem to make ends meet." Fuu smiled. "That's it."

"That's it?" He asked, he could tell she was lying. It was obvious.

"What about you?" Fuu asked inbetween bites. "What's your story?"

"I'm a lawyer, I was top of my class. Jin and I started our firm about 5 years ago and we've expanded extremely quickly. I fought my way through life to get where I am now. The end." He took a sip of his drink. "Oh, and I live a very active life. Literally, sexually.. you know." He waggled his eyebrows, elicitly a disgusted snort from Fuu.

"Wow." Fuu said with an amused smile. "Good story." The bill came and Fuu screamed at Mugen to let her pay for herself. "I can pay for myself!" She insisted angrily. Finally, Mugen relented, though he didn't feel that it was right since he was the one who insisted they eat out. They arrived at the apartment a few minutes later and it was starting to get late.

"I have an early day." Mugen stated simply.

"So do I."

"Oh, before I forget. Rent's due in 2 weeks and splitting it in fourths would be $1500. I figured a fourth was fair because I have my room, a spare room and an office. I don't care if you leave cash or a check.. It doesn't really matter." Mugen completely missed the way Fuu's face paled.

'I definitely am NOT going to be able to make this payment.' She could feel the stirrings of a panic attack coming on. The pair left and as they drove Fuu could feel herself beginning to sweat. Her heart was beating so hard she thought it would beat out of her chest. It was getting harder to breath and she felt like she needed air. Splitting the rent into fourth was fair, but was STILL out of her price range. WAY out of her price range. Maybe it was naive of her, if she asked why his apartment was so damn expensive.. She refused to look completely foolish in front of him.

"Are you okay?" Mugen asked as they approached their apartment.

"No." Fuu squeaked. "Thanks." Mugen shrugged and Fuu heard him locked himself into his office. She rushed into her room and sifted through her bags. She pulled out a ratty box of cigarettes and snuck out onto the balcony. Lighting up quickly she sank into a chair. As awful of a habit it was, it was her habit. It was definitely the worst habit she had.. She just needed to calm down after that mini panic attack.. 'Great... I just reminded myself.' How was she going to get enough money to pay rent. Her paychecks left her with barely $250 after her expenses. It wasn't like she even spent any money on anything extravegant With all the money she used on food she was going to be left with even less than that. She needed money.. and fast. Taking out her cell phone she called Shino.

* * *

A/N: It's a very long paragraph.. I admit that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Moving In**

Disclaimer: I don't own Samurai Champloo or any of it's characters. (Don't really want too either.. too much responsibility)

Chapter 2

* * *

"I'm sure it'll be a temporary thing.." Shino stated to Fuu, who had a wary look on her face. That afternoon Shino and Fuu had gone to the Platinum Club and Fuu interviewed for a position as a dancer. Needless to say she got the job. Getting a job that pays well is usually a celebrated event, Fuu couldn't be too excited.. because of the nature of her new profession. "I didn't do it for too long, it doesn't hurt to have this to fall back on." Shino stated with an encouraging smile as they walked into a coffee shop to relax. "I know it sounds terrible and very much unlike me, but I don't regret it."

"I start training tomorrow." Fuu laughed once they got their drinks. "I can't believe this..." The manager of the club wanted Fuu to start training right away, learning how to dance and to work out with the other girls on how "properly" use the pole. One plus about the job.. at least for the moment was that Fuu didn't have to be completely nude when she danced. The manager was very supportive about her modesty, but he did say that eventually it might be something she needs to do in the near future. "I'm a stripper."

"You're a dancer." Shino immediately corrected in a firm tone. "It's a great opportunity. Don't sell the job short, you need the money and there's a lot worse things that you could be doing than this."

xxxxxxxx

Once at home Fuu took to budgeting her expenses until she got paid. She'd have enough for rent if she didn't pay her really expensive bills early and waited until her first paycheck from the club. It was possible, but her bill collectors would not like it. After budgeting she decided to cook dinner for herself and Mugen. She was pretty sure that Mugen would come home late as usual, but she'd leave him some anyways. It was a little bit of a routine they'd developed during her short time there. She would get home from the diner and cook a quick dinner or leave him something she brought from work. For the most part she was usually in bed by the time he got home from work, but sometimes she'd be watching tv. Either way, he'd eat what she brought him. He'd never say thank you.. She figured that out. It was his way, never really acknowledging that he was grateful for what someone did for him, but she knew he was and that was all that really mattered. He was a pretty decent guy really even if he was a pig and rude. They were getting along pretty well.

Mugen walked in the door, a woman on his arm. 'Gross'. Fuu thought to herself, attempting to hide the disgust of the new skank of the night. "Hi," Fuu said with a bow. "I'm Fuu, Mugen's roommate."

The woman looked Fuu up and down and smiled menacingly. "Hiroyo." The woman clutched tighter to Mugen, who seemed to bristle at the woman's clinginess.

"You made dinner?" Mugen slipped away from the woman to see what Fuu was cooking. "Yakisoba!" Mugen tried to sneak some food, but she smacked his hands away with a wooden fork. "Hey!"

"Keep away from the food, it's not done." Fuu snuck a timid look to Mugen's female friend. "You're welcome to eat some too, if you want." The woman shook her head and shot Fuu a dubious look.

"Mugen took me to dinner already."

Fuu almost wanted to laugh, this woman was trying really hard to make Fuu feel like garbage.. It was working just a little bit, but she'd never admit that. At least not to anyone other than herself. Fuu almost laughed, I don't even like Mugen, he's a stinky, rude guy who sleeps with random girls. 'He's gross.' She decided, 'I do NOT like him.' She continued to cook as Mugen went into the wine fridge a grabbed a bottle.

"Well, I guess we'll see you later." The woman stated with a smile and ascended the stairs hand in hand with Mugen.

'I don't like him.' Fuu stated with a smile. 'I don't.' He probably had some sort of disease or something like mouth herpes... she shuddered. Gross. Mouth herpes.

xxxxxxxx

Fuu and Shino were going for a run after Fuu's first day of orientation. "I guess I gotta watch what I eat." Fuu stated as they jogged through the city. "Those girls have ridiculous bodies. She mumbled with a tinge of jealousy.

Shino laughed, "Mr. Tanaka wouldn't have hired you if he thought you weren't good enough. I'm sure he just wants you to keep doing what you're doing."

Now it was Fuu's turn to laugh. "So eat like a horse and compensate by constant movement?" Shino nodded and they continued their run. "I will admit that the other dancers are really strong and actually really talented. I can't believe how much acrobatics can be involved. I guess I should be doing push-ups and stuff now because I'm probably gonna need some strong arms."

Shino agreed. "It's weird for me to think that I did that. But I can't say I don't regret it. It was an experience. You'll do fine. Don't over do the arm thing. Working out at work is pretty much enough, went you start doing arm work and pole work at the club, you won't really need to do any arm work at home."

The two women headed back to the penthouse and headed straight to the kitchen. They were giggling and smiling about Fuu's new job, Fuu was grateful she had a friend like Shino, bringing humor into such a strange situation. Mugen arrived at the apartment to see the women in a good mood. "What's up with you guys?" He asked as the two smiled politely. Mugen was carrying 2 paper bags and set them on the kitchen counter.

"Fuu got a new job." Shino stated with a small smile, Fuu blanched and elbowed Shino who then huffed and rubbed her side.

"Really? Where at?" Mugen asked curiously as he grabbed a few forks from the drawer and two cans of soda.

"Oh some place downtown. It pays more than the diner and the hours are better." Fuu stated, trying not to lie. She didn't know why she was being really secretive about her new job.. She just was. She didn't need everyone to know that she was a stripper now. It just seemed way to weird to her.

"I got dinner. You cook too much, so I brought back some Italian food." Mugen stated simply.

Fuu pulled out the food and her mouth watered. "Pasta!" Fuu looked over at Shino, Shino would know what Fuu's diet should be. Shino nodded approvingly. Fuu squealed as she opened up the food. "I LOVEEE pasta!" Mugen smirked as Fuu immediately began digging in.

"You love everything." Mugen stated seriously. "I don't think there's any sort of food that you don't like. You pretty much eat like a cow." Fuu glared at him and stuck out her tongue at the man who grimaced.

Fuu opened her mouth to protest, but then closed it immediately.. she couldn't think of food that she didn't like. Maybe he was right. Fuu just shrugged and continued to eat.

"Well," Shino said as she straightened her hair. "I'm gonna go home to Jin. If you're home Mugen that means my dear Jin will be too. I'll see you guys later." With that Shino exited the apartment.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few weeks had passed as Fuu worked at the club. She had learned several new dances and was even performing a few nights a week. Most of the time shewas acting as a waitress, not that she minded. Tonight was a Friday.. That meant big tips from tired businessmen. As much as the guys could get roudy at times, she did enjoy getting nice tips that she got to take home at the end of the night. She laughed to herself. When Fuu first began working at the club, Shino encouraged Fuu to learn how to use her sexuality in her work. Now she understood what that meant.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Come on you asshole, go to the club with me." Mugen smirked to Jin. "Unless Shino's got you on a shorter leash than I thought." Mugen looked for any sign that he'd struck a nerve, it was how he usually got Jin to go hang out after work. He had to use the 'you're on a short leash' card. It was a low blow, but it was pretty effective.

Jin frowned. "Fine, but why THAT club? There are so many clubs in Tokyo, of all of them why this one." The pair headed towards the elevator of their office.

"The girls there are hot." Mugen smiled genuinely and gained a distant look in his eyes. "Big boobs, flawless skin, and nice asses... It's like going to skank heaven.. I hope when I die that they send me to a place like that." He laughed and Jin shook his head. "You know what I bet you that a bunch of the guys would love to go too." With that Mugen sent out a mass text for his friends to meet them at the club. "This'll be fun."

xxxxxxxxxx

Mr Tanaka approached Fuu as she served drinks. "Fuu?"

"Yes Mr Tanaka?" Fuu placed her tray on an empty table.

"One of the girls called in sick. Can you dance tonight instead of serving?"

Fuu sputtered, but smiled graciously after recovering. "Of course I can." She hadn't planned on dancing tonight, but hey, dancing on Fridays racked in some major money.

"It'll be 2 songs then you'll be done for the night. You'll be the second then 4th to dance."

Fuu smiled. That meant she'd be able to go home really early tonight. "Sounds great."

With that Fuu headed back to the dressing rooms and fixed her make-up and picked out her costume. One of the girls approached Fuu and helped her with her hair. "What dance will you do today?" The woman asked curiously.

"I think I'll do my interpretation of the 7 veils."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey Tanaka." Mugen greeted his friend as he entered the club. "What's the line up for today?"

Mr. Tanaka smiled. "We have a new girl, I don't think you've been here when she started working here. She's the epitome of innocence. She'll be doing the second and fourth dances."

Mugen scoffed, "Ya right. You know those new ones and innocent ones don't do anything for me." Tanaka laughed and shook his head, Mugen had been coming to his club since he was old enough to legally be inside. When he was in law school, sometimes he'd even show up with his textbooks. He had to admit that while Mugen was a complete creep for showing up so much, he was a smart guy.

"This one is good Mugen. I think even you might think so."

Mugen attempted to change the conversation. "I have some friends coming by too. So you're gonna have a full house tonight."

Mugen and Jin took a seat near the front of the stage. Their friends filed in as the first dance began. The woman dancing was attractive and tall. She spotted the men wearing expensive business suits and set her sights on them. Mugen cocked an eyebrow as the woman mouthed the words of the song to him seductively. Mugen rolled his eyes, but allowed the woman to try to impress him as he downed a beer. After the dance the dancer headed to the back of the stage.

"You guys!" The dancer grinned. "Mugen's here." The other girls smiled and tried to peak, but Fuu paled. She was fully dressed in her costume and had a red veil obscuring her face.

"Oh Fuu, you have to see him." Another danced urged. "He's sitting in the front. He's so hot AND he's loaded. He hasn't been in for a little while, but when he does he tips really well."

"But for you, don't ever get too drawn in by him. He's one of those love them and leave them kind of guys." The other dancers agreed. The music began to play and Fuu headed out towards the stage. Fuu walked out onto the stage and headed towards the closest group of men, moving her hips seductively to the beat of the music. She yanked out one of the veils and tossed it towards the man who snatched it up in his hand.

Mugen watched, not quite bored as he expected with this dancer. She was different than the other dancers, not the typical dancer body or height like the others. She was short and didn't have the huge rack that dancers usually had. She had natural beauty. He eyed her, expecting the dancer to spot him, but she never did. He was surprised, when the dancers saw someone who spoke of money they usually went straight to him, but it was almost like she didn't want to approach his end of the stage. Her movements were seductive and Mugen was sure that he was the only one who could tell that she was inexperienced as a dancer. The woman was down to 3 veils and she had visited all the groups of men excepted his. She tore off 2 of the veils, leaving the one on her face and did a spin on the pole, she did all the moves she could without revealing her identity to Mugen. She might not be very experienced, but she was pretty good. Her body was fit, her skin was pale and flawless and she wasn't bad at all.

As the dance was nearing the end Mugen took out a hundred and discreetly placed it in front of him for the dancer. She approached him and placed the hundred in her petit bra. She eyed Mugen warily as she danced on him, trying not to get too close. Mugen leaned in and whispered hotly. "Not bad, tits are kinda small, but not bad." The woman huffed and continued to dance. "What's your name?" The girl shook her head and continued to dance. He leaned in once more as he watched her body undulate seductively to the music. She's probably pretty decent in the sack. "Tell me your name and I promise that I'll show you what it's really like to be with a man." The woman blushed and he chuckled quietly. "Your entire body blushes even if I can't see your face." The woman swung around him and leaned towards his ear.

"Hitome." She muttered in a whisper.

Mugen laughed. "Fake name, but whatever. I can understand that someone in your business doesn't wanna give out a real name."

Fuu returned to the stage and finished her dance. She went behind the stage, her heart was beating out of her chest. She had to admit she was a little bit excited about the way that Mugen had spoken to her, even if he didn't know who she was. He found her at least somewhat attractive.

Mugen got a call and missed Fuu's second dance, much to her relief, she didn't have anything to shield her face that time. Jin seemed to be a little bit surprised when he saw Fuu dancing on stage and politely went to the bar during her dance. At the end of her dance she went backstage and saw a text message from Jin.

Jin: So this is your new job?

Fuu: Sure is. It's not that bad.

Jin: No wonder Shino was so secretive about it.

Fuu removed her make up and changed her clothes as she always did.

Fuu: She just didn't want you to get all protective and big brother-y about it. You're not disappointed are you?

Jin: No. Sometimes we have to do things that we normally wouldn't when we need the money. Do you need a ride home later?

Fuu smiled as she read the text message.

Fuu: I'm actually leaving now, I don't want to cut your evening short.

Jin: Don't worry. We took my car. Mugen can get a ride. I'll meet you in the back of the building in 10 minutes.

Jin headed out the door and spotted Mugen talking on the phone. Mugen asked the person to hold on as Jin spoke. "I'm gonna go. Get a ride with one of the other guys or something." Mugen nodded and Jin headed to the back of the club.

Fuu smirked as she got in the car. "Does Shino know you're here?" She didn't know whether to laugh or yell at Jin for being at a strip club.

Jin nodded. "She does. Mugen insisted on coming to the club and insisted that I go. Shino doesn't get TOO mad about it." She knows how determined he gets when he sets his mind to something.

Fuu smiled genuinely at Jin, "Thanks for taking me home." She looked down at the floor of Jin's car shyly for a moment. "You don't think he knew it was me do you?"

Jin looked over at the girl knowingly. "No, even I didn't know." Jin admitted. "I will admit that the entire situation is weird looking back on it." He smiled slightly. "The situation with Mugen is definitely more entertaining though. He had no idea that it's you."

Fuu frowned at this thought. "I figured after the way he kept talking to me." She blushed at the memory. Fuu had to admit to herself that she was little bit disappointed that he didn't know that it was her.

xxxxxxxxxx

Mugen headed into the club after Jin left, hoping to see 'Hitome' dance again, but she never did. After finding out from Tanaka that the new girl had gone home for the night Mugen took a taxi home.

Fuu was home when he arrived. She was sitting on the couch, freshly showered and watching some cartoons on TV. She looked up nervously at Mugen for a moment before turning back to the tv. "Want a beer?" Fuu offered getting ready to get up from the couch.

"Ya, but I'll get it. You want one too?" Mugen opened up beers for himself and Fuu. "How was work?"

Fuu started at his question and eyed him warily. "It was okay." She immediately turned back to the screen. "No girls tonight?" Fuu blushed at the thought that merely a few hours ago he was whispering into her ear and eyeing her like she was a piece of raw meat. And she didn't know why, but the thought that he wanted to take her alter ego bothered her. 'I don't like him'. She thought to herself once again, that sentance had become a mantra to her lately.

Mugen looked over at Fuu who was glaring at him and laughed. "Not tonight. I just wanna hang out today. I thought I'd sit here with my nagging roommate who bitches at me the moment I get home." He began to laugh and Fuu attempted to suffocate him with a pillow. "Okay, I give up."

Fuu smiled triumphantly and they went back to watching the movie in companionable silence.

xxxxxxxxxx

The next day before work Fuu retrieved the mail. She walked through the door and picked out the mail that was hers. She opened one envelope and frowned instantly at the letter.

'Shit...' She cursed silently as she read the letter. It was a bill for $30,000. 'I thought this was taken care of...' She wanted to scream. Here she was, thinking that she had taken care of at least some of the hospital bills left behind, only to tack on $30,000.

_Dear Fuu Watanabe,_

_You have an outstanding balance at Tokyo University Medical Center for $30,000..._

Luckily at that moment Mr. Tanaka was calling, hopefully she'd be able to get him to have her dance more instead of waitressing. The difference between the pay she received as a dancer was of course way more than she got as a waitress. Luckily, she was getting paid enough than she didn't have to pick up more shifts, she just needed to dance more.

As she went into her room to talk on the phone Mugen walked into the apartment. He noticed the disgarded letter on the counter and began to read it.

* * *

A/N: That is chapter 2 for ya. I know it's been a while since I've written. I didn't really know where exactly I wanted to take this story. So I guess I'll just take it as I go.


End file.
